Melodious Double Stops
by SanestInsanest
Summary: Two-shot. Kagome wasn't really a rock person but then she met him. The overly friendly, 21 year old owner of the local music store. And well, he was right, she was a rock person at heart. Kuronue/Kagome


Disclaimer: Nope, i don't own anything, especially not the bands!

•••

_What the….._

Kagome looked down at the list that she was holding. Souta had gained a near obsessive interest in rock music and had asked her to get some albums for him. She readily agreed, willing to do anything for her brother after years of dismissing him for trips back to Feudal Japan.

Unfortunately, she was unprepared for the odd names that sprung out at her from the list he gave her.

_Buck-Tick? Bump of Chicken? Porno Graffiti? What the hell is with these names?_

Perplexed, she looked over the list couple times, spotting more odd names, before making her way to the rock section to search for them.

She scanned through the cd's, plucking a couple out before resuming her scanning. A young man sidled up next to her and took a quick peek at her list that she was holding out.

"Heh, nice list."

She jumped in surprise, nearly dropping her cd's before turning to look at the young man. He was attractive, she had to admit, with long black hair in a pony tail, beautiful Persian indigo eyes, and a lightly tanned face, almost feminine face, but, the cocky smirk was turning her off a bit.

"Oh it's not mine, it's for my brother," she said in a clear dismissing way. She didn't want to deal with any self confident guys anymore, especially ones that were abnormally attractive.

Undeterred, the strange boy continued on talking to her.

"Well do you listen to rock?"

Kagome sighed, seeing no way out of the conversation. "No I don't actually, I'm more of a Do As Infinity and Utada Hikaru person."

"Ah I see! Well then, might I recommend some rock bands then!" He leaned closer to her to peer down at the list, purposely invading her personal space.

"Your brother's got some good taste I admit, I'd think you'd like UVERworld and maybe Last Alliance. Oh and definitely An Café and LM.C, but I think that Moi dix Mois and Dir en Grey might be a bit much for you right now. Not into Visual Kei, right?"

Kagome only stared at him blankly.

"Right, didn't think so. But if you want to ease into that, I'd recommend abingdon boys school, maybe The GazettE, and definitely some alice nine. You look like the type of girl that would like them." He leaned back to give her an appraising eye. "Yep, definitely."

By this point, Kagome had no idea what to make of the young man that was spewing rock jargon.

Meanwhile, he continued on with his musings, pulling out cd's from the section with ease, all the while mumbling.

"Some girugämesh, maybe D'espairsRay? Ooh! Gotta add kannivalism to that and some L'arc En Ciel. Yup, definitely L'arc En Ciel. Ooh ooh! I can't forget you Gackt!"

After minutes of browsing and talking to himself, Kagome was tempted to leave.

"Ahah! Done!" He turned towards her again, this time with an accomplished grin on his face.

"Here you go!" He said, shoving a shockingly large amount of cd's into her arms. "Soon enough, you'll be head banging along with the rest of us!"

Kagome gave him a shocked look that bordered on disbelieving, "Now I don't thin-

"Ah ah ah!" He wagged a finger in front of her now flushed face. "Just listen to them first and then come and talk to me, okay?"

Kagome looked down at the cd's piled in her arms. "Um, I don't think I can afford all of these. I only brought enough money to get my brother's."

"Oh." He looked disappointed but then brightened up just as quickly. "No worries! I'll just give them to you for free!"

"What?!?" Kagome looked down at the vast amount that she held and mentally wondered how much they were all together. "Wait, you work here?"

Grinning, he nodded enthusiastically. She scanned his clothes, looking for an employee badge, but found none. "Ah, you won't find a badge my dear!"

She looked up at him skeptically. "And why not?"

"Well, it's because I own this place!"

"What?!?!But you-, pretty y-, I don'-" she gaped, nonsense spilling out of her lips. He merely shrugged, smile widening if that was even possible.

"Yup! This baby is mine! And that's why I can say you can have those cd's!"

Kagome continued to stare at the pretty man, still unable to comprehend the fact that he owned this well known music place.

"Eh? Still there?"

She shook out of her stupor and straightened herself. "Wow, I can't believe you own this place and you look my age!"

He chuckled, "That's okay. Not many people do believe me, no matter what I say!"

"Wow," she breathed. "But still, I can't have these cd's! It's too much!"

The young man lightly tapped his finger on his nose in contemplation. "Hmm, what if I say that you can have those cd's only if you listen to every single one and come back to tell me what you think?"

Kagome paused, "Er, really?"

"Yup!"

She too began to smile. "Okay! It's a deal then!"

He took the pile in her arms and began checking them out one by one.

Soon enough, she had nearly two bags filled with cd's, two non plastic bags actually. Seeing the raised brow at the bags, the young man merely laughed.

"The co-owner is very eco friendly."

She smiled in return and reached a hand out to shake his.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it, er, Miss…?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah, then no problem Miss Kagome." He sent a charming smile her way and gently shooed her out the door.

"Now we wouldn't want to keep that brother waiting now do we?" Kagome blushed and stepped through the door, hearing the little bell jingle. He leaned against the door frame and watched her walk down the street. Halfway down the block, she paused before turning around to face him again.

"Wait! I don't know your name!"

"Just call me Kuronue dear!"

•••

Words: 1,000

Jeez, you guys are lucky. I actually got something out before my 3 week vacation.

This was really supposed to be a drabble...but umm....oh well.

The purpose of writing was just to get all this jrock babble out of me!

And if you know all the bands, kudos.

You rock.


End file.
